Pharaoh Down
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: One day the Pharaoh comes down with something, coughing so much he breaks a rib, more chaos ensues as he starts to plan a big surprise for his Queen but gets carried away & overworks himself causing more stress. heaps of fluff Disclaimer: I Do Not own Yugioh all credit for characters belongs to Kazuki Takahashi
1. Pharaoh Down

Pharaoh down

In the palace in Egypt sat Pharaoh Atem, not on his throne but in his bed , the King was sick , which was a very rare occurance , he was usually fit & well, but today he couldnt even get up to do his duties. everyone was worried about him, they had never seen their king sick before , Mahad & Seto had been tending to him but now it was Lorettas job to do the night shift, it was going to be a long night. Loretta remembered back to when she was younger seeing her sisters & Brother sick but this was different, this was her husband , the King of Egypt "Atem...How are you feelin" said Loretta as she sat a cold cloth on his forehead "I -coughcough- feel alot better" said Atem as he tried to get up "oh no you dont Mr. lay back down, here, i know what will help you" said Loretta sitting closer "now just relax, hopefully this will help you get to sleep" she began to massaging his chest , she knew that was what he liked , there had been situations before where he was really stressed or nervous & Loretta only had to massage his chest in a certain spot & it calmed him down. Eventually after a few minutes he was finally asleep , " _hopefully he stays asleep now"_ sitting for a while & watching him as he slept , he looked so different without his crown on, she was used to seeing him in all his jewellery & now he just looked like everyone else , except the black & magenta spikey mane. Feeling weary herself she curled up & lay beside him , she had only just gotten to sleep when she noticed something wasnt right Atem was quiet, too quiet "Atem...hey speak to me Atem...oh no i need to get Isis, this isnt good" said Loretta as she hurried out the door , before long she ran into Isis "My Queen are you ok..." "I am fine, the Pharaoh on the other hand, is not , hes stopped breathing & i need your help" "It will be ok , i will help" getting back to the room Loretta & Isis walked in to find Loretta's side of the bed splattered in blood , the good news was that he was breathing again but now he was choking "Hurry Isis get something for him , so he can at spit out whats in his mouth" "Um..." said Isis as she panicked , it was too late , having had so much blood in his mouth made him throw it up on the floor. Patting him on the back made him bring up more but eventually it was enough to stop him from choking on what remained in his throat "T-thank you L-Loretta...argh my side" he said wrapping one arm around his middle "Atem...whats wrong" "I-its my ribs they hurt..." "I bet he has broken ribs from coughing, i will go & get a bandage to wrap around your chest to help you Pharaoh" said Isis as she left the room, sitting closer Loretta snuggled into Atem putting the side of her face in the crook of his neck & silently crying "Hey, Loretta...whats wrong" he said placing his hand on her back , gently rubbing it "I was so worried about you, i get really worried now after what happened to you last time" "I will be fine Loretta dont worry , oh here comes Isis" "Im sorry my Pharaoh if i interupted anything" she said with a blush "No, its fine , i was just talking to Loretta is all" "Sorry Isis i'll go..." "Its ok my Queen you can stay, i only need to wrap the lower half of his chest & then you & the Pharaoh can have your privacy" "Im just going out on the balcony , i need some fresh air" said loretta as she stumbled towards a pillar "Loretta!...Isis...catch her quick, shes going to faint" just as Loretta fell Isis caught her stopping her from hitting her head on the side of the pillar "Oooh ow" said Atem as he got out of bed , still holding his ribs with one arm "Is she ok Isis" "she is now my Pharaoh, i will leave her with you" "Thank you Isis & goodnight" "Good night my King" waiting till Isis had gone out the door Atem leaned over & kissed Loretta on the forehead , caressing the side of her face "Loretta my darling...are you ok...please open your eyes" "Atem...is that you...where am I" "you are still in our room , you went out for air but collapsed, are you hurt" "I think im ok , i think seeing the blood made me faint" here let me help you" said Atem standing up & putting his hand out for her "I can do it , really im fine plus i dont want to hurt you" said Loretta as she got up & gently caressed his now bandaged side.

The next morning

Hey Loretta...time to wake up sweetheart , you have a meeting to do today" "hmm...oh yeah...ok im getting up" said Loretta still rubbing her eyes "Are you ok...I can do the meeting if you want -coughcough-" "No Atem you are in no condition still to do anything , you stay here & rest" "Thank you Lore-coughcough- Ow!" "Atem!..." "its ok im fine i forgot about my ribs". After getting dressed & doing her hair Loretta was ready to go , this was going to be hard for her not having Atem by her side but she knew she could do it "bye Atem , i will see you later" she said as she gave him a kiss then left " _Good luck Loretta"_. walking down the hall Loretta started to get herself prepared " _oh man i forgot to ask Atem what this meeting was about...maybe Seto will help me he usually knows what is going on..."_ asshe was walking along thinking she bumped into the person who she was actually looking for "Oh seto, um...you wouldnt happen to know what this meeting is about do you" said Loretta sheepishly "Morning Loretta, yes i do , we were going to be talking about Atem being so sick & we are getting a new a man to join the Palace Guard" "oh thank goodness, thank you seto , yes im really worried about poor Atem...oh really? who?" "You will find out soon enough" "Well if i have to announce it i need to know who it is Seto" "I will do it Loretta , i know you are the Queen but this is a surprise for you" "what do you mean surprise..." "you will see..." said Seto with a smirk. Without either of them realizing they had made it to the throne room "Here Loretta you first..." he said opening the door for her "Thank you Seto" she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she walked past "Good Morning everyone..." "Morning Queen Loretta..." said everyone as she walked past them to sit on Atems throne _"woah this feels weird sitting here_...Ok lets get started...I dont know wether some of you heard or not but Atem err i mean the Pharaoh had abit of trouble last nite & now has a broken rib, which Isis bandaged up for him, but he is getting better but probably wont be up doing his duties for at least untill the end of the week, so i will be taking over in his place temporarily. Now Seto you had something you wanted to say" "Thank you my Queen , yes i am proud to announce that we have a new trainee memeber joining the royal guard, please welcome...Prince Amenhotep" said Seto pointing his towards the door "What! No way, Amen' " "Good Morning Mother, Uncle Seto" "Dont worry Loretta he wont be fending off evil doers just yet he will only be watching & observing for now untill he gets a little bit older , but he will have someone to look after him & train" "Thank Ra, Amen' was this your idea?" "No Mother , Father told me i should , so that when i become Pharaoh i know every memeber of the guard, like he does" "Oh did he now" said Loretta with a smirk "im going to have to have a word with your Father...Is that all Seto?" "Yes my Queen , unless there was something else then i will let everyone know" "Thank you everyone , you are dismissed enjoy the rest of your afternoon... _now i better go & check on Atem" "_Where is Father, Mother , i havent seen him all morning" "im just about to go & see him do you want to come with me Amen' " "Is Father ok , Mother?" "He is but he needs alot of rest before he is completely well" getting to his room "now ssh your Father might be asleep" she said walking in quietly. Sure enough he was asleep , soft snores could be heard coming from him as he slept " _It looks like your Father is asleep , i will get you once he wakes" "Ok , thank you Mother" whispered Amenhotep as he walked out "I cant believe my little boy is growing up" thought Loretta as a tear came to her eye._

An hour or so later Atem began to wake up albeit with a cough & a splutter "Hey Atem, have a good sleep" said Loretta rubbing his chest "Mmmm...oh yes it was good thank you...how did the meeting go" "It was good, rather easy actually...by the way Atem you never told me Amenhotep wanted to join the royal guard"  
"Oh yes...he actually came & spoke to me the other day, but didnt want me to tell you" "Im glad he's taking his role as Prince seriously...unlike his Father" Loretta said with a smirk "Now what is that suppose to mean!" sitting up in bed crossing his arms across his chest. Realizing what she had just said Loretta started to feel really bad about what she had just said to the now cross looking Pharaoh. "Im sorry Atem i should'nt have said that...I know you took your role as Prince seriously" "Thank you, Loretta" said Atem now with a smirk on his own face "Hey...how are feeling now , you look alot better?" "Im feeling alot better too, thanks to you for looking after me I think i'll be back to my duties in the morning" "Thank Ra...its only mid morning & im already exhausted" said Loretta as she fake fainted onto her back down onto the bed landing in Atems lap. Feeling slightly worried for a second but noticing her starting to giggle Atem couldnt help but let out a chuckle which turned into a full on laugh , only problem now, was he couldnt stop laughing, which wasn't like Atem , he was usually very solemn but today he was happy & he wanted to show it , being that it was only him & Loretta, he was free to show his emotions more so than he could when he was infront of his royal court "Aww Atem, its so nice to see you so happy" said Loretta cupping the side of his face with one hand , looking up at him as he regained his composure "Being with you makes me happy, Loretta" he said smiling back placing his hand ontop of hers, tilting his head & looking into her eyes " _why is it that when i look into her eyes it makes me want to kiss her"_ "whats wrong Pharaoh...scared" Loretta knew full well what Atem was thinking, now it was her turn to entice him "I...I cant..." he said turning his head away " sitting up & placing her hand under his chin, facing him "Atem...whats wrong, look at me" _sighing_ "Im sorry Loretta...i dont want to make you sick as well" "Hey its ok , dont be sad Atem...its no big deal, I still love you...no matter what, remember" showing him the ring on her hand that he gave her. Taking her hand in his , "yes i remember, I love you too" just then a knock cam at the door "Mother, is Father awake yet" "Amen' is that you...come in" "Hello Son..." "Father...you're ok" said the young boy as he ran up, throwing his arms around Atem's neck "take it easy Amen' your Father still isnt 100% yet" "Its ok Loretta, Im so proud of you Amenhotep" "Thank you Father" said the young Prince with a short respectful bow of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

It had been a few months since Atem had gotten sick but now there was another problem , something had been taking a huge toll on him , he was sleeping in till late morning (which was unusual from Atem) & would have periods when he stopped breathing during the night. Loretta had been to Isis several times & she couldnt seem to find anything wrong with the King, maybe this had something to do with when he was sick, nobody knew but Loretta had to get to the bottom of it. Sitting in her throne thinking Loretta sat staring at the ground over the side, tears welling up in her eyes, stinging her cheeks as she blinked them away " _I wish i knew what was wrong with Atem, this is all my fault, i should of looked after him better, he's my husbands for Ra's sake"_ just as she was thinking she was brought out of her thoughts by someone repeatedly saying her name& then gently shaking her "Loretta...Loretta...Loretta...Are you ok..." "S-Seto, it's all my fault" said Loretta as she lurching forward off her throne wrapping her arms around Seto's neck bursting into tears "Hey, hey, hey...What is your fault" said Seto trying to calm the distraught Queen,while rubbing her back "Its m-my fault that A-Atem isnt well, I-I havent been looking after him like i should" she said trying to fight through her tears "Hey now, its not your fault, you cant help it if he isnt well...dont cry Loretta...It will be ok" "T-thank you Seto, i dont know what i would do without you" "i love you Loretta & i would do anything for you, what is wrong with Atem?" "thats the thing, nobody knows, hes been really lethargic & sleeping alot...have you spoken to him recently?" said Loretta as she sat back up on her throne, wiping her eyes & cleaning herself up

"No, i havent but he didnt turn up to the meeting we had last night...We were all waiting for him & he didnt turn up so i had to hold it in his place...I felt really bad because it wasnt my place but..." said Seto as he was cut off by the confused look on Loretta's face "whats wrong..." "Why was I not told about the meeting last night?" said Loretta looking left out "Atem has been planning something, i shouldnt be telling you this but he wanted to do it as a surprise for you..." "...aah no wonder hes sleeping in so late..." "What...what did i miss..." "Do you remember last time when this happened, Seto?" said Loretta with a pleasing smirk on her face "Um no...Yes?...When?" "This same thing happened to him back before we got married, he spent almost all day & night preparing for it, sitting up untill the early hours of the morning in his office planning everything...I'm going to have to go & have a talk to this naughty Pharaoh" "oh yes...Thats right & i had to make him various cups of coffee to keep him awake" "Oh so it was you who kept him up all night..." said Loretta narrowing her eyes & staring directly into his "Im sorry Loretta, as his cousin & High Priest it is my job to look after the king..." "...So i didnt matter did I?" said Loretta raising an eyebrow "No...I didnt say that..." said Seto back tracking on his last statement. "Its ok Seto, i know, that was a very big & busy day for everyone" said Loretta giggling "Are you ok now?" said Seto putting a reasurring hand on Loretta's shoulder "I will be ok...Thank you again Seto...Speaking of the King i better go & see him" "Bye Loretta & good luck".

Walking out of the throne room, Loretta let out a huge sigh...finally she knew what was wrong with Atem, it was like the whole of Egypt was lifted off her shoulders " _So it was a lack of sleep combined with stress...What a relief it wasnt something major, I really owe it to Seto for helping me figure that out"_ thought Loretta as she made her way back to her & Atem's room, as she did she bumped into Isis "Oh, my Queen...you startled me..." "Im sorry Isis, i was lost in my own thoughts & didnt see you there" "thats ok, no harm done Your highness...I would like to say how sorry i am about the current state of the Pharaoh, everyone knows how hard it is on you when hes not able to be by your side & we want to try & help you more if in any way possible" "Its ok Isis & thank you for the kind gesture but i think everything is going to be alright...i was just speaking to Seto & we have determined what is highly likely wrong with Atem...He's over tired...Apparently hes been staying up late at night prepaing for something & has exhausted himself in the process" "Oh dear poor Pharaoh, but thank the gods thats all it is" "Yes...my thoughts exactly...now if you excuse me Isis i must go & talk to a certain Pharaoh" "Goodbye your highness & goodluck" said Isis with a wink & a small bow.

Walking down the large palace hallways, Loretta started to think of what she was going to actually say to Atem, she couldnt exactly tell him what to do, he was the King after all & the other matter at hand was she couldnt let slip what Seto had told her either " _oh great, now what have i gotten myself into, ive said that im going to talk to Atem about how he has been acting but i have to watch what i say or else he'll know ive been talking to Seto & i dont want him to get into trouble...argh this is too much pressure" _finally getting to their shared room, she opened the door to see Atem still sound asleep & softly snoring, "Hey Atem..." said Loretta gently shaking him "Hey i want to talk to you...come on its time to wake up now" gently kissing his temple " _that should work"_ "aww come on Mother five more minutes" mumbled Atem as he turned over pulling his blanket up almost over his head " _right, thats it no more Mrs nice Queen"_ thought Loretta as she pulled his blankets off & proceeded to tickle him _"_ _you deffinitely wont be able to sleep through this_ " "Hey...ooh...aah...t-that tickles...Loretta...s-stop that..." said Atem as he laughed until he cried "So are you awake now?" "Yes! No thanks to you tickling me" "Im sorry , but i had to...- _sigh-_ Atem...we have to talk" " _Oh no now what?"_ "Atem...everyone has been really worried about you, you never sleep in past noon...What has been happening with you... _Maybe i can get him to confess, without me even saying anything"_ thought Loretta as she folded her arms across her chest , narrowing her eyes "Wh-what do you mean, nothing is wrong with me...- _yawn-"_ "Oh really...why are you yawning then" "...ok...Loretta, ive got a confession to make...- _yawn-" "Yes! Works everytime" "_ Ive been sitting up late at night in my office, doing 'paperwork' " " _Mmhmm...im sure_...oh...aww Atem you shouldnt be putting such a work load on yourself, im always here to help you" said Loretta placing her hand on his back "I know but i had a 'deadline' to meet, i know you have your papers that need doing but these ones are specificly for me" "Ok...oh well at least you are ok..." "Im sorry i made you & everyone worry Loretta, its my fault for sitting up so late & making myself tired" "Dont feel bad Atem, I did the same thing back when i was younger, my mother was really worried about me one day untill she found out i was sitting up late at night reading, i unfortunately got my book taken off me but it taught me a lesson..."

letting out a chuckle he said "ok Loretta, i understand, i will try to not let my paperwork get on top of me from now on" "thank goodness...please promise me Atem that you wont do this again..." "Ok, i promise" said Atem as both Loretta & joined their little fingers in agreement "Ok...Well, now what are we going to do for the rest of the day...I think im going to go & sun bathe next to the pool...I have a new bikini i want to try out" said Loretta with a smirk "Ooh thats sounds like a good idea, do you mind if i join you?" "Not at all, it will be a good way for me to spend some time with you, since i havent been able to for the last four days" "Do you mind if i go & ask Seto if he wants to join us?" "that's a really good idea... I will meet you at the pool in 10 minutes" "Ok, i will go & get him...If i can find him" said Atem with a chuckle as he walked out but not without giving Loretta a kiss on the side of her neck "Atem...You naughty Pharaoh you"

After 10-15 minutes Loretta was finally in her new black & gold Bikini & was making her way to the pool when she could hear someone talking...It was Seto he was talking to his Sone Sabek, since she was walking past anyway she decided to take a quick glimpse of what he was doing, being that he leaves his door partially open she help herself "Im gonna get you Sabek..." said Seto playfully, crawling around on all fours after his son "here comes Seto the Lion...rawr" turning around to look at his father all the little boy could do was giggle as he father got closer " _aww that is so nice to see Seto playing with Sabek...well i better get going Atem might be waiting for me"_

At the pool

"Right where's a nice place to lie down" said Loretta to herself as she scanned the area " _ooh under that palm tree would be perfect_ ". Setting up her towel she layed down, enjoying both the warm Egyptian sun & the shade from the tree " _now i wonder where Atem is"_ just as she thought that she heard someone whistling, it sounded familiar... It was Atem, for a long time he hadnt even been out of the Palace let alone out of his room or off his throne. He walked in wearing a black tunic skirt with a red strip down the front & no shirt, cape or gold on except his earrings "Wow what a beautiful day it is today" he said putting empasis on the **beautiful** as he spied Loretta in her new black bikini "Not lookin' too bad yourself, actually 'Tem" Loretta said propping herself up on one elbow, pushing her glasses down her nose to take another look at her husband, who was just standing out from the entrance way, letting a slight breeze caress his bangs across his face "Seto should be here soon, i think he's bringing the little boy too" "Thank you Atem, it was kind of you to invite him...It surprises me actually..." said Loretta laying back down "Oh...How so" said Atem as he found a spot with his towel next to Loretta but not laying down, pulling his glasses down his nose "Well...I know you & Seto dont exactly see eye to eye alot of the time" "Yes...That is true but we have settled our differences & after i learnt that he was my cousin we are learning to live & work together like a real family" "Very good Atem, im so proud of you, its ashame your Father wasnt here to see you now" "Thank you Loretta, ive worked hard to run this kingdom the way my Father would have...i miss him so much" "Im sorry for bringing him up, i didnt mean to upset you on such a beautiful day... _oh no, i should have keep my mouth shut"_ thought Loretta as she began to sit up "...Its ok Loretta you didnt upset me, anyway...Do you know where Seto is" said Atem cherring up a little "Alright...Who's talking about me..." came a deep voice from within the hallway, coming out through the door was Seto with little Sabek on his shoulders, who also had no shirt on but only his normal Tunic skirt except with a pale blue strip down the front like Atem's usual one "Dont look at me..." said Atem raising both hands up in a surrendering position "It was Loretta" he continued poking the tip of his tongue out "Yeah im sure, Pharaoh" Seto said mockingly "Hey Seto, long time no see & hello to you too my gorgeous wee boy" "Loretta, you're looking beautiful" he said putting the small boy down then going down onto one knee, kissing the top of her hand "Thank you Seto, Hello Sabek how is my little man" crawling over to his Mother the small boy found a empty space on the towel & cuddled up next to his Mother "Atem? Do you mind?" said Seto laying his towel down next to his cousins "Be my guest, its nice seeing everyone so happy" "I think we are all happy to see you out of your room" Seto said with a chuckle "Now boys, we are not children anymore, are we?" "No Loretta" Said Atem & Seto in unison "Right!" said Loretta getting up, "Im getting too hot in the sun, i might go for a swim now, you two boys can sit & chat if you want" "I might join you actually Loretta, ladies first" he said gesturing to the pool with one hand a small bow "Why thank you..." said Loretta as she did a mock bow infront of Atem then did a swan dive into the pool, letting her long black hair flow in the air like a beautiful horse mane "Woah, nice one...watch out CANNONBALL" said Atem as he ran, jumping into the air & quickly grabbing his knees, making a huge SPLASH "What did you think of that Loretta" "Wet!" she said shaking her head flicking the water out of her hair onto him "Hey...watch it!" Atem said with a chuckle.

After afew hours of swimming, playing & just enjoying their time together , it was time to get out of the pool & get dressed for the evening "Ahem...Um...Atem maybe you should be think about getting out of the pool now, dont forget you have an important meeting tonight" "Oh yes...Thank you for reminding me Seto" "Whats your meetng about Atem?" said Loretta as she swum closer to him "Oh...um...well...You can actually come tonight, if you would like" he said narrowing his eyes & grabbing her around the waist as she swum past, placing a kiss on her wet cheek "Well...You will find out..." He said climbing out of the pool using both his arms to lift himself up " _Wow he's strong" "_ You ok there Atem?" said Seto extending an hand to help him up "Thank you Seto, much appreciated" " _Aww, my boys"_ "Come on, we will go back & get into our attire for the meeting & we will meet at my throne in half an hour"

Half an Hour later

"Wow im really tired after that big swim" said Loretta dropping down onto the edge of the bed "Are you sure your going to be ok for the meeting, Loretta" said Atem with concern in his eyes "Im fine, at least i get to sit down" "Yes, lucky us" said Atem with a hint of scarcasm in his voice "Shall we go, My Queen" "Im ready when you are... _This will be interesting, now i can actually find out whats going on, Seto said Atem was planning a surprise for me...so i wonder why he is letting me in on this meeting?"_ As they walked along together Atem noticed something wasnt quiet right " _I wonder whats wrong with Loretta, shes never usually this quiet when we walk to a meeting..._ Are you sure everything is ok Loretta, you seem a little, off" "Oh...Yea im just fine, i was just thinking thats all, sorry Atem".

Once at the Throne room it was time for the meeting to start "Ok Everyone" Atem stated "About what we talked about last night...Now i realise tonight Loretta is sitting next to me but she needs to know what is being planned, i hate keeping things from her, like how i did will all of you...Im sorry everyone" " _Wow that is so unusual, The Pharaoh, apologizing to us" "_ All is forgiven My Pharaoh, we are just happy to see that you are ok" said Mahad steping forward "My Queen...it is lovely to see you too" "Anyway as i was saying" said Atem standing up "As you all know we are planning a ball for Loretta for her Birthday...Im sorry i had to ruin the surprise Loretta but i need your input on this, we would like to invite your Sister Selena & her new husband, The new King & Queen of Rome & the former King & Queen Octavian & Nefetari respectivly. We know these events attract unwanted visitors so Mahad if you would get the news to all your spell casters to boost the security of the Palace & Isis, would you accompany Mahad to forsee any incomming danger. I do not want anything to ruin this day for me & especially Loretta, Seto I need you to assign at least two guards to every gate including the back gate..." As Atem went on Loretta sat wearily listening to Atem talking & assigning the memebers of his royal court to their jobs & duties " _I will just close my eyes for a minute, i think i layed in the hot sun for too long & its worn me out" _she thought giving a content yawn " _Atems too busy talking to notice anyway"._ After what seemed like forever Loretta awoke to someone gently caressing the side of her face "Hey Loretta...wakey wakey...the meeting is over sweetheart" "Hmm...oh, sorry Atem i didnt mean to fall asleep" "its ok, come on you need a good nights rest, i can carry you if you want" she slowly nodded nearly falling asleep again "come on then" he said picking her up bridal style & making his way back their chambers with her. By the time he got there she was already sound asleep, " _she looks so beautiful when shes asleep, i knew that meeting was too much for you after such a big day, sleep well, my Loretta"_


	3. Royal Ball

Pharaoh Down part 3

Set 3 weeks later after the last lot of shenanigans

Everyone was getting ready for the Royal Ball that was due to occur within the next day , everyone was getting their attire sorted out, but something was wrong, all of the dresses that Loretta had tried on none of which seemed to fit, which she found to be rather strange. Looking at herself in the mirror she noticed the small bump that was protruding from her mid section, she was surprised that no one, including Atem, had noticed yet, or had he. She'd found that he was alot more protective of her recently, but what she was about to see would shock her the most was what he was wearing. Walking into their room Atem had on no shirt, his new neck band that had been given to him from Loretta for their anniversary, his usual white tunic skirt with the blue strip down the middle but instead of a Royal Blue or Purple cape it was Blue, not Sapphire but Sky blue, he had to know what was going on "Hey Atem, new cape i see" said Loretta quickly pulling her dress over her head "Yes it is new, what do you think?" "Um...it matches your tunic..." Loretta said hesitantly "Is everything ok...You are usually alot more...um...excited to see me..." "Im sorry Atem...you look really good in that colour but..." "but what..." "Its ok...never mind..." she said trying to change the subject.

Now Atem started to get worried, he had never seen Loretta like this "Loretta..." said Atem in a stern tone "Look at me..." "Yes, My Pharaoh..." she said looking at him then looking down, he looked at her surprised in the way she had just adressed him "I know there is something wrong, please tell me..." "Im fine, really...i just havent been sleeping well recently...I-I...I've hurt my back" she lied "oh, here come & sit down & let me massage it for you". Sitting on one corner of the bed, she sat with her back to him, flicking her hair out of the way as he sat half on the opposing edge & began to massage her back, gently digging his fingers in just below her shoulder blades "How is that so far, am i doing any good" he said hoping to cheer her up a little "Yea...that feels abit better" but it wasnt, it was nice but it wasnt the problem, she didnt know wether to tell him just yet & if she thought anything he might pick it up through their mind link. Letting out a big sigh she stood up "Im sorry Atem, i need to go for a walk outside & get some fresh air, i will see you later" she said kissing his cheek as she walked past & out the door . Watching her walk around in the Palace courtyard from his balcony he began to notice that she was holding her stomach " _Oh no...something is wrong...why would she lie to me, i need to get down there"_ he thought as he began to make his way down to where Loretta was "Aargh...why did i have to lie to Atem...this is all my fault" she said sitting on the edge of the fountain. Hearing foot steps coming towards her she turned to see Atem standing near her, eyes shaking almost to the point where he was about to cry "Loretta..." he said softly "Ive been watching you from my chamber balcony & im getting really concerned, please tell me what is going on with you" "Well...um..." looking down at her stomach & then standing up "do you notice anything different about me" "Well...I-I didnt want to say this before but you...you...look like you've put abit of weight on..." tilting her head to the side & opening her mouth slightly "Seriously, Atem" "oh...sorry" he said with a chuckle "Well...think about it for a moment..." she said trying to give him a hint "I have a bump...you are wearing a **Baby** blue cape..." folding his arms across his chest, tapping his chin & looking very confused "Come on Atem...this shouldnt be that difficult for you to work out...we already have three of them..." she said smirking "...Oh my Ra!..." he said jumping up finally putting all the hints together & giving her a hug "Im sorry about what i said Loretta...I.." "Its about time you figured it out" "Hey...so is it true...we are having another Son..." "yep, but dont tell anyone, not right now anyway" "ok, i promise" he said putting one hand up & the other on his heart.

The next day, The day of the Ball

"Saquera, Shiera, are you girls ready" "Yes Mother" said the girls as they came out of their room, Saquera was dressed in a medium length Sapphire blue dress with a white ribbon around her waist which ended in a bow at her back, Shiera, being younger is in the opposite colours white dress with Sapphire blue ribbon bow "Wow you two look beautiful...now make your way to the throne room i have to find Seto & your Father" "Mother, Father is in uncle Seto's room" "Thank you Saquera...I will see you soon" making her way to Seto' room "Seto, Atem...are you boys in here" stickin her head through the door hearing a chuckle come from Atem " _I hope he hasnt told Seto the secret"_ "Oh Loretta, i didnt hear you come in, Seto & I were just helping each other get ready" said Atem as he turned around wearing a pure white tunic (Top & Bottom) with a Sapphire blue strip down the middle of his skirt & sapphire blue cape. Seto on the other hand had on the same thing as what he would normally be wearing except he wore a Dark blue cape & had taken his hat off "Wow, you two look really good..." said Loretta raising an eyebrow "Oh...are you not ready yet..." "No & your not going to see my new dress until i come...bye boys" she said walking back to Atems room " _Oh i hope the dress that i want to wear still fits"_

In the throne room

"Ok everyone" said Atem standing up from his throne "its almost time for Loretta to come, so if you would like to continue sociallising amongst yourselves, i will have Seto announce when she arrives" " _I hope Loretta is ok...I should go & check on her" _

In Atem & Loretta's room

"I knew this would happen" said Loretta crying "now what am i suppose to wear, im going to let Atem down & hes planned this ball especially for me". Coming to the room & hearing Loretta cry "Hey, whats going on, everyone is waiting for you" "I wont be able to make it Atem...Im sorry to let you down, my beautiful dress doesnt fit, all because of this little thing" she said sadly poking the bump "Hey now, there must be another beautiful dress that you have, that you can wear" gently caressing her bump "I wanted to wear that dress so we matched" "Its ok, we dont have to be wearing the same colour, you look beautiful in anything" "ok...I will see what i can find & i will be to the throne room in 15 minutes" "No rush Loretta, i dont want you to stress over this" "Thank you, i will see you soon"

Back in the throne room

"Atem...is everything ok..." "Yes Seto, its fine, Loretta just needed help...she should be here soon" Atem said with a sigh

Back in the room

"Right...finally a dress that fits, now for my hair & crown" she said looking in the mirror at her floor length pure white dress with the dark purple strip down the middle "now i better get going" walking towards the throne room seeing Seto outside the door & coming up behind him "ahem...Seto" "oh, Loretta...Wow you look beautiful" he said picking up her hand & kissing it "Excuse me everyone" Seto announced "I would like to announce the arrival of Her Majesty, Queen Loretta" bowing as she walked past him through the door. Turning around every gasped as Loretta walked past them, making Atem stand up from his throne, having happy tears in his eyes "Wow...Loretta...I dont know what to say...ive never seen you in that dress before" giggling Loretta said "And ive never seen you so speechless" taking Atems hand "You want to dance..." "I would love to Pharaoh" she said with a smirk . Putting both of her arms around his neck, Atem both his arms around her waist putting their foreheads close together looking into each others eyes "Happy Birthday Loretta, my love" "Thank you Atem, i love you too".

After an hour or so of dancing "Hey Atem, i need to go & sit down" "Are you ok..." "yes...im ok, my feet are just sore" said Loretta as she made her way to her throne " _Aww my poor girl_...do you mind if i join you" "i wouldnt mind at all". Sitting in their thrones Loretta & Atem sat watching everyone dance, placing his hand on hers " _hows my little bump"_ Atem whispered "Sssh...Its fine" she giggled. Coming up to her daughters throne "Hello Loretta, Atem" said Rosetta bowing "Mum, im sorry i didnt get to speak to you earlier" "its ok, You two are so cute, Egypt wouldnt be the same without you either Atem...Oh i see, i will have a new grandchild soon" "Thank you Rosetta, i try" "Mum! Please, dont tell anyone" "your secret is safe with me" Rosetta said watching her daughter shift in her seat trying to hide the bump "Oh my goodness, Loretta is that you" said someone in the crowd, recognizing the voice Loretta stood up from her throne

"Selena..." "Hey Big sis...Pharaoh" she said bowing "Oh...hello Selena" said Atem standing up "Your Majesty, its so lovely to see you" "like wise, how is Rome treating you?" "Good thank you, oh Pharaoh i would like you to meet my husband, Dominic, Pharaoh Atem , Pharaoh, dominic" Selena said pointing to each one respectively "Hello Dominic, its a pleasure to meet you" putting his hand out "Likewise Pharaoh, the pleasure is mine" "aww that is so cute, my Husband & my old best friend are friends" "Oh Loretta, its nice to see you again, its been along time" "Hey Dom, its been a while" she said giving him a small hug "Come on dom lets leave the King & Queen alone now & go & dance" "you first my Queen" . watching them walk away Loretta rolls her eyes & giggles to herself "boy are we popular today" said Atem chuckling "Well it is our palace Atem" raising an eyebrow.

After a while of siting & watching the others & having their friends & family come up to to see them, both Loretta & Atem thought it was time for them to get back onto their feet, when Seto made a surprise announcement "Now is time for the King & Queen to have a spotlight dance" "Um...what do you think Atem..." "Yea sure, why not" standing up & putting his hand out for Loretta to take "Im really nervous" "its ok, i am right here" nodding her head & walking out into the center of the room " _You can do this Loretta_ " Atem whispers as they begin to dance, dipping her down & slowly spinning her around from one arm to the other, Loretta was starting to have fun but now the end was coming & they had to have a big finish, spinning her around again & then gently grabbing her by the wrist he held her close for afew seconds before leaning in kissing her passionately "{Um...Atem...}" Loretta said through mindlink sounding embarassed "{Its ok, just keep your eyes closed}" finally stopping & then catching his breathe, earning an 'awww" from the crowd, Atem said "Happy Birthday Loretta, I love you" blushing * then hugging Atem "Thank you" she whispered in his ear "And thank you to everyone for coming, it was so nice to see all of you again" All at once everyone said "Happy Birthday Queen Loretta"


End file.
